Kittens and IceCream
by MissPatriciaPotter
Summary: [Shounen-ai, one-shot] Ryou and Bakura’s anniversary is coming up. Ryou wants to please his lover; by dressing up as one of the creatures that Bakura adores and used to worship in Egypt.


Summary- [Shounen-ai, one-shot] Ryou and Bakura's anniversary is coming up. Ryou wants to please his lover; by dressing up as one of the creatures that Bakura adores and used to worship in Egypt.

Kittens and Ice-Cream

By: Ryou Lover15

Proofread by: Dragontalon666

It was a warm summer day, this summer had been one hot day after another, and to beat the heat many people had different ways to stay cool. A small amount of people were inside in their modestly air-conditioned homes, a vast amount where at the pool, and two boys were doing something quite different to cool down. The home was of average size, and in a good neighborhood. Inside two boys were laying the couch, one older, one younger. The older was on top of the younger, licking off ice cream from the little one's stomach. The atmosphere was alive with the sounds of Ryou's moaning, and the sound of a fan. The bowl was now empty; it was on the coffee table long forgotten. "I don't think this is cooling me down," the older one said in a husky voice. Bakura got off of Ryou, and went into the laundry room, to bring back some towels for their swimming trip that was going to take place this afternoon.

The smaller sat up, the ice cream that on his abdomen slid down onto his shorts, giving the boy shivers. It had been Bakura's idea to 'experiment with ice cream', and frankly Ryou liked it. The two were going to meet the gang down at the pool. Both had on their swimming trunks, Ryou sat up, the soft breeze from a fan came across his shirtless torso. The air- conditioner had stopped working a couple of days ago, and the repairman had yet to come to fix it. At least it left room for more unorthodox situations. Bakura came back, two towels in his hand, along with the bag that Ryou had packed earlier that morning.

"Let's go, kitten." Bakura said using his nickname for Ryou. One time Ryou had asked Bakura why he called him kitten, Bakura had said he just looked like a little kitten, with the white hair.

&

Ryou and Bakura got to the pool in a quick five minutes. They paid their money, and quickly showered. They headed out to the pool; it was an oddly shaped pool with it being a near U shape. There was a fountain near the shallow end that shot water up for about two feet; also there was tiny fountains, on the divider of the shallow and deep ends. Bakura and Ryou quickly walked into the water, splashing each other as they ran into the pool, and into the deeper shallow end. They found their friends quickly. Seto and Joey were doing their laps to go into the deep end. Yugi and Yami were playfully splashing each other. Malik and Marik were on the side of the pool, and appeared to be sun tanning. It wasn't like the two needed it; they were the most tanned boys Ryou had ever seen. Egypt had been good for those two; just recently the two had gone to Isis to Egypt for two weeks. Ryou swam over to Yugi.

"Thanks for inviting us Yugi." Ryou said, in a sincere tone. He looked over the two boys; Yami was wearing black swimming trunks, while Yugi was wearing white swimming trunks. Yugi didn't respond because Yami had just splashed him, Yugi got back at Yami by splashing him. The two seemed so involved with each other, Ryou left the two to continue their game, he went to the ladder and climbed up. He took a seat next to a motionless Malik, who was wearing sunglasses.

Malik sat up just as Ryou sat down, "hi Ryou."

"I was wondering something Malik. Could you and your hikari go shopping with me tomorrow for Bakura's anniversary gift?" Ryou asked questioned, a pleading look in his doe brown eyes.

"Of course Ryou." Malik stated." I'll meet you at the mall south entrance at twelve o'clock."

&

Ryou checked his watch, and confirmed that he was on time, Malik showed up a minute after their established time, pulling around a very tired Marik around. Ryou did not want to know what the two had been doing last night. Truthfully he didn't want to know. "Sorry we are late."

"It's okay."

"Let's go shopping." Malik said enthusiastically.

&

After an uneventful two hours the three plopped down into chairs in the food court, they had each bought what ever they wanted to eat. "I wish, I knew what to get Bakura." Ryou said, taking a sip of his peach drink.

"We looked at all the wrong stuff; Bakura likes Duel Monsters, but not as much as Yami, or Yugi. I have an idea it may sound crazy, but please go along with it." Ryou nodded his head, he fully trusted the two, they were two of his closest friends, and they had known Bakura for a long time. "How about a costume?"

"Nani?! This isn't Halloween; it's my anniversary." Ryou said half shouting.

Malik chuckled, "no not a Halloween costume, but something to wear for the someone special?" Malik raised his eyebrow in a suggestive way.

"Okay what type of costume are you thinking of?" Ryou asked, hoping that it would not involve leather of any kind. Leather, was Yugi and Yami's thing, not his.

"Something that reflects your cute personality, and that is Bakura's favorite animal."

"Does it involve leather?" Ryou asked, commandingly.

"Just a little bit," Marik said, an amused look in his eyes.

"This isn't my day." Ryou exclaimed silently.

After everyone had finished their lunch they headed to a costume shop in the mall, Malik led Ryou to one of the change rooms, while Marik looked for the specific costume. He came back with a white costume. Malik left the fitting room leaving Ryou to try on the outfit. It was a kitten outfit, the body suit was made out of spandex with a white tail that was attached, Ryou stripped, and put on the body suit it was a perfect fit, next he put on the headband which had a set of ears on it. He cautiously opened the door, Malik and Marik exclaimed their praises at how good he looked. Ryou turned to change, but was stopped by Malik.

"There is one last part to complete the outfit;" Marik pulled out what appeared to a half collar, and half neck belt. On it was a little bell that would ring every time Ryou move, also there was a tag on it which could be engraved. Ryou let Malik put the collar on him. The bell jingled, as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"There is one more part," Malik pulled what looked to be a long belt, "now Bakura can attach this to your collar," he indicated a spot on the collar, then raised his eyebrows, "or it can be clipped to something else." Ryou really didn't get what was being implied but only nodded.

"I'll take it, I hope Bakura likes it."

&

It was the day of his anniversary; Ryou could barely contain his excitement. He had woken up to a breakfast in bed, that Bakura had confessed he had made himself. Later that day Bakura mysteriously left, this left Ryou time to change into the costume. He left a note by the table in the kitchen, and went to go change.

Ryou had everything on, excluding his collar/neck-belt; he wanted Bakura to be the one to do that. Ryou heard the front door open, and footsteps that went into the kitchen; soon they were coming up the stairs, and into the bedroom. Bakura walked into the room, a dozen white roses in his hand.

"Do you want to keep me?" Ryou asked as he noticed Bakura's stare.

Bakura nodded, and walked over to the bed. Ryou handed him over the neck belt, and Bakura looked at the engraving, 'I'll always be your little kitten.'

"Do you want me to be your kitten?" Ryou purred.

"Always and forever," Bakura said, as he clasped on the belt onto the collar.

Authors Notes- Just a quick one shot for the summer :), I'll post my other stories soon,

please review.


End file.
